False Hope
by ShinjuKuroba
Summary: Harry discovered his family, but it fell apart. What happens to Harry, Sev, and His sister.


DISCLAIMER: Some characters borrowed from JK.

AN: I apologize for not really using names or a lot of characters. This is really just an experiment for the style of writing that has been caused by another fic that will be up soon.

I'm running. Everything is running. There is nothing but the movement as the scenery rushes by and the wind plays with my hair. Each footfall to the pavement unusually loud coinciding with the even louder beating of my heart. I can feel the pounding behind my eyes. Each beat reminds me of a scar on my one perfect life. I can recall them all now as I look down at the paper in my hand.  
_Thud_ The accident. I don't remember it, but I've heard enough.  
_Thud _The amnesia from which I still suffer  
They come faster now  
_Thud_ Flu  
_Thud_ Kidnapping  
_Thud_ Pneumonia  
_Thud_ Plane crash  
_Thud_ Strep throat  
_Thud_ They come to my each one faster then the last. The near death experiences coming closer and closer together scarring my life, potholes in the road I follow.  
I have never understood why misfortune has followed me since the accident. Nobody else seems to know. I tried asking the doctors, but they have no answers.  
Breathing hard I open the door and run through the maze of hallways reaching the elevator in record time. The bell dings and a tap my foot impatiently waiting for the doors to open again. Finally the 3rd floor. I take off running again and I slam open the office door. The young man behind the desk looks up startled. I tell him I need to see Dr. Sevrins right away. The doctor smiles opening his door to usher me into the office.  
"What's wrong?" He asks what's wrong and he seems so calm.  
How can he be so calm when my life is a mess? The accidents and fear and now the dreams… I look again at the papers in my hand… yes the dreams are what brought me here, what caused me to write what I did. I breathlessly try to explain, but the words don't seem to want to be spoken so I hand over the papers.  
He reads over them and assures me that I'm perfectly fine. I'm probably just remembering.  
Remembering? How can I be remembering a life with people who aren't real? I shouldn't have told the doctor. He probably knows that this is really getting worse and they're going to send me to the mental wards.  
It's too much to handle. I've left it with him. So I just run and run and run… because running is the only escape from this life. The only way to free me from the path I have to follow.

She runs out of the room that she entered only moments before. She looks worse then when she got here. She's still running. Like there's some terrible beast that will catch her if she doesn't.  
I look up at my father… her father too though she doesn't remember. "She's never going to get better is she dad."  
He looks at me with that same sad half smile that I've seen every time she leaves.  
"She might be remembering. We can't get our hopes up though."  
I hold back a derisive snort at the last comment. He's the only one that has any hope left. Maybe he's just too stubborn to admit that we've lost her. We lost mom too but this is so much worse. Mom is 

dead, while my elder sister, the most brilliant witch I have ever met (including Hermione), thinks she's a muggle. She's haunted by the demons of her past. The secret of who killed our mother is somewhere deep in her mind, but it is inaccessible because it broke her heart to know.  
He looks up and he still has that sad half hopeful smile. Severus Snape, former cold potions master and Death Eater, now a father too stubborn to give up hope he never even had before.  
"Alex?"  
I don't respond. It's not worth it to tell him that she'll never get better. He won't believe it. He breaks everyone's hearts because of that hope.  
I have to hold myself back from a snort again. Hope is a lying bitch. Someday I am going to find the person who invented hope and kill them… Better yet, just shoot them and bring them back from the edge of death. Yeah, give them hope for life for a little while, but then tell them their cancer is going to kill them soon anyway. Then see what they think of their invention 'hope'.

It's just a slow painful death for the soul.

I should know. I was Harry Potter. Hope nearly killed me. Hope is a traitorous friend that just stabs you in the back later.

But that's life.

**END…**

AN: I know it's incredibly dark… funny thing is the original was nothing like this. The original was a comedy.

The girl runs to the doctor.  
"Doctor! Doctor! I think there's something wrong with me!"  
"What is it?" She hands him the papers she brought. "I think I have Sevitus!"  
He reads the papers. "I'm afraid you do and there is only one know cure."  
"What is it?"  
"Post this onto FFN."  
She runs out of the office to do so.  
A boy walks in the room and he and the doctor drop their glamours and burst out laughing because it is Harry and Snape and Harry IS Snape's son… If anyone wants to elaborate on this please let me know and just let me see the results.


End file.
